


The First Night

by Jeniouis



Series: Heat Week [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Phil, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Howard, Work In Progress, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first night of heat week and Howard is in heat. So Tony asks the one guy he trusts the most to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> A dom is an alpha or beta.

Tony stepped off the elevator sniffing the air. He smelled the crisp, sweet scent of lemon mixed with a slightly stronger peppery smell. His dad's scent. Tony paused for a moment, just taking it in. It didn't turn him on at all; it was just rare for him to be able to smell his dad's true scent. He usually covered it up to avoid assholes. Tony walked into his dad's suite, turning the corner towards his dad's personal lab, which took up half his suite. The omega was supposed to be in his room. Tony had Friday seal the lab door shut when his dad's full heat set in. With his heat in full swing, there is no way he could think clear enough to handle the dangerous materials he wanted to work with. But Tony knew his dad. Submission and obeying were not his strengths. So Tony was far from surprised when he found his dad fighting with his lab door, throw some downright insulting names at Friday before he whipped his head around, and found Tony.

“Goddamn you, Anthony! Open this door!” His dad yelled. As if he had any authority. As if he was the alpha.

And had this been any other day, any other wretched Monday, Tony would have tried to be soothing and coax his dad into his room. But he had a tower full of omegas going into heat. And none of them were obedient and submissive so he had a long, long day ahead of him. And some villain just tried to bomb SI a matter just twelve hours ago. And the same villain had kidnapped Pepper. And he just got her back. But not before an epic battle with the villain. And the team couldn’t help because they were all preoccupied with being in preheat. And he hadn't slept at all because he spent all night trying to get Pepper back. And he was so, so tired.

“Dad, I'm not arguing with you today. Get to your room!” Tony demanded. His dad ignored him, went back to fighting with the door. Fortunately, he didn't sass back. Still a very stupid decision. An omega in heat defying an alpha he's tied to…instinct took over. Tony growled, stepping between his dad and the door. And now he had his dad's full attention. The omega glared up at him as if he were being disrespectful.

“I won't say this again. Get. To. Your. Room!” Tony growled. His dad startled a little. Taking a step back. He gave Tony a weak glare but most of the attitude was gone. He grumbled something under his breath, but thankfully he turned around, stomping down the hall towards his bedroom, with Tony close behind.

-

“Why are you in work clothes? You’re not going in today. Change.” Tony demanded, throwing some pajamas on the bed. Everything had to be a demand or else his dad would challenge him. And today was not the day for challenges. His dad glared at him but snatched the clothes and went into the bathroom. Tony took a deep breath, taking everything out the care package he made last night, in between searching, and freaking out, and praying that Pepper was still alive. That was another reason why he was so short-tempered. He had gone out of his way to make sure had enough care packages for all the omegas in the tower, making sure they would all be taken care of, only to be yelled at, defied, and have it thrown back in his face. With another deep breath, Tony took the breakfast tray and placed it in his dad's bed.

"FRIDAY, tell everyone that they have to eat breakfast. That's an order, no excuses." Tony said as he placed a couple bottles on water on the end table. His dad was the only one in full-blown heat. Everyone else was in pre-heat but he knew, not for long.

"Certainly, sir. And I take it you want me to keep track of everyone who doesn't obey.” FRIDAY said.

"Yes, thanks Fri." Tony said as his dad walked out the bathroom, glaring at him. “Don't give me that look. Lie down. You're in heat. You shouldn't be on your feet.” His dad huffed sharply but he lowered his eyes and did as told. He crawled in bed, cuddling next to Tony when the alpha sat beside him, running his fingers through his dad's hair.

"I called Phil." Tony started. His dad scowled, opening his mouth to protest but Tony covered his lips with his hands. He was not going to hear any lip today. "Nonnegotiable. I am not having a repeat of last time. And he won't do anything unless you give him permission. You can wait until near death like you did last time, I don't care but he will be here." Tony said. His dad glared at him again but quickly dropped his eyes when Tony gave him a look.

"I don't like it!" His dad grumbled and Tony sighed. He knew the omega was talking about his heat in general.

"I know." Tony said soothingly; glad to finally reach a more pliant side of his dad. He pushed the tray to his dad. "Eat." Tony demanded. And his dad did, albeit in petulant silence.

"I miss your mother." His dad said softly and quietly after a while.  Tony sighed again, rubbing his cheek.

"I know." Tony said gently. "But I don't think she would approve of your current behavior." Tony said but it was still gentle. The rest of his dad's attitude seemed to melt off him.

Tony cheered a little on the inside.

The situation has been normalized.

Howard finished eating and sipped on the water Tony gave him, cuddling beside Tony again. Tony slowly released a content sigh. It was nice not having to argue with a stubborn submissive. Tony sat with him for a while. Phil texted him when he was outside his dad's suite but Tony told him to wait a bit. He knew of he brought Phil in now, his dad would fight against the beta.

So when his dad whimpered as his heat kicked up a notch, he knew now would be a good time to air out some things. Especially since Tony would be shamelessly hightailing it soon. He didn't mind sitting with his dad for part of his heat. But when his body started going through the works, he would rather be far away.

"Phil is a beta." Tony said, looking at his dad who had curled up in a ball beside him, hand clutching his cramping stomach. His face was grimaced, indicating he was started to feel miserable.

"I know." His dad said quietly.

"And?" Tony prompted.

"And I'm going to be good." His dad grumbled. And no, that wasn't good enough.

"See, I really want to believe you. But you told me that last time and the next thing I knew, Phil was running out the tower, screaming he couldn't take it anymore." Tony said. It was an exaggeration (not as much as one would think) and his dad at least had the decency to look guilty.

"You're lucky he agreed to come back." Tony said. His dad stiffened.

"I just…I don't want to be touch by anyone else." His dad said so softly. And Tony's heart broke. But he needed it to come out now so he could deal with it and maybe his dad would be somewhat obedient by the time Phil came in.

"I miss her." His dad said. Tony sighed. His mother died two years ago and his dad took it so hard. Most bonded omegas do and it was hard for them to move on.

"I know daddy. But she wouldn't want you to suffer through a heat alone." Tony said.

"I know." His dad mumbled. There was no argument. Tony was surprised. And glad.

"You don't have to bond with Phil. Just let him ease the heat a little." Tony said gently. "Like I said, I don't care what you two do, as long as you're not dead at the end of today."

"Okay." His dad grumbled. "I'll be good."

"Which means?" Tony asked, because if he had to come back down here to handle a situation with his dad, he was not going to be nice.

His dad looked up at him through his lashes, "I'll be a respectful, submissive good boy." His dad said mockingly. Sass and sarcasm.

Tony smiled calmly, "Good, because if you mess this up, next time I'll hire someone from HP." Tony refrained himself from cringing. He's heard horror stories about hiring a professional. They were no-nonsense and dominating. There wasn't a choice, once an omegas scent was right, they were going to mate, consent or not.

His dad did cringe, "Christ Anthony, I'm sorry! I'll be good." And this time he was sincere. But still…

"Don't cause Phil any trouble! Respect him!" Tony said, he noticed his dad's heat kicked up another notch and it was time for him to go.

His dad glared at him but he nodded in agreement…well, at least acknowledgement.

Tony kissed his cheek and stood, walking to the door, he threw one last warning over his shoulder, which his dad waved off, and walked out. Phil was already in the suite living room and forced a smile.

"Hello Tony." Phil said, giving the bedroom door a wary look. "If he doesn't want me Tony, I understand. I could recommend someone." Phil said, a little too eagerly. Tony sighed.

"Phil, you are the only person I know I can trust to not kill him." Tony said very seriously. Phil sighed again, still looking at the door.

"Fine, but I expect to be paid." Phil said though he didn't move from where he was standing.

"That makes you a prostitute." Tony said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Money is the only reason I should walk through that door. No offense Stark, but your dad is a pain in the ass." Phil said, without a shame in the world.

"Yes but I told him to be nice. If he's anything but, just tell Friday to tell me." Tony said with a charming grin as he walked away, leaving Phil standing there, glaring at the door.

-

Phil heavily walked into the bedroom. His eyes fell on Howard who was curled under the covers of his bed. He looked up at Phil and glowered at him, turning his back to the beta and pulling the cover his head. Phil sighed. Why did Tony make him put up with his dad?

“Hello Stark.” Phil said amicably. Since the omega left him awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. No sort of greeting. No ice breaking. Just a very obvious ‘fuck off!’.

“Leave me alone!” Was Howard’s cold, _cold_ reply. Phil sighed yet again.

“Tony promised me you would behave.” Phil said as he sunk down in a chair across the room from the bed, figuring staying as far away from Howard as possible would be best. Howard didn’t reply. Just kept his back to Phil. As if the beta had ever done anything to him.

“Stark, what is it that you have against me?” Phil asked, because he’s rolled it over and over in his mind and he couldn’t think of one offensive thing he’s ever done to Howard. He’s always been polite and kind. And the omega used to reciprocate the civility. Then one day, about a year back, Tony asked Phil to become Howard’s heat partner, in the omega’s presence. And still, all was well. Phil agreed and Howard seemed completely fine. The first heat night happened and all of a sudden, Howard was spitting venom.

And while Phil was in thought, he was very aware that Howard hadn’t answered.

“I just want to know what I did to you. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.” Phil tried again. Silence was the only answer he received. This was insane. There was no reason for him and more importantly, Howard, to suffer through another heat of bickering and fighting and stalling until the last minute before Howard nearly fucking died, all because he didn’t want Phil.

The beta stood, “Well, whatever I’ve done to you, I am extremely sorry. And I beg your forgiveness.” Phil said with all the sincerity in the world.

Silence. Thick, icy cold silence.

“Come on Stark, give me something.” Phil said. He was actually pretty fond of Tony. He didn’t want to let the alpha down.

“I would rather die a slow and painful death than let you mate me.” Howard growled…Ouch! What the hell had Phil done to Howard.

“I’ll tell Tony to find someone else then.” Phil said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically but he was already over half way to the door. He kept his eyes on the prize even though he heard Howard shuffling in the bed. And just as his hand touched the door knob, Phil heard a quiet,

“Wait.”

‘ _Damn it!’_ Phil thought as he froze. Had the door been open, he probably would have kept going as if he hadn’t heard him. And still, had he not stalled, he could have kept going. Why had he stopped?!

“There’s no need to involve Tony.” Howard said from behind him. Phil was still standing at the door, his back to the omega. But this was good. He still had a chance to get out of his. Howard would no longer be his responsibility.

“Oh no, it’ll be fine. I’ll make it seem like it was my fault.” Phil said, never turning around as he quickly opened the door, glee filling his entire body to the brim.

“No, no, it’s fine.” Howard said, right before Phil could step out the room. He sighed yet again as he finally turned to face Howard. The omega was nonchalantly leaning against the headboard. Looking every bit of hunted. As if Phil hadn’t just given his an out. And maybe it wasn’t his fault. It might not have even been Howard’s fault. Maybe they just didn’t mix. Their pheromones wouldn’t allow them to be anything other than acquaintances.

Phil inhaled a little. Howard’s scent was delicious. And it was getting thicker and denser the more his heat intensified. He could his cock getting stiff in his pants, straining against the fabric of his pants. His body wanted to take Howard over and over again. His brain wanted to get very far away. For the sake of the last strands of his sanity.

And Phil knew he was a good dom. He had supplied as a heat partner for dozens of omegas during his years. Omegas trusted him. They always have trusted him even when they trusted no one else. He was always told there was something about his scent that was calming and securing. And yet it seemed to alarm Howard. So Phil was thinking he was either being lied to all these years or he and Stark had a serious crash of personalities. So this vicious circle was ridiculous, seeing how it was obvious they would never get over their differences.

Still, the person, the protective and gentle dom in Phil berated him as he made up his mind to do something not exactly ethical.

“Fine, I’ll stay.” Phil said. Howard seemed more angered by that statement than relieved. “I’m just going to get you some water.”

Howard’s brow creased a little. “I’ve already had water.” He said. And was there a little less attitude in his voice? …Probably not. And even if it was, Phil didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to get out of there.

“But you need to stay hydrated.” Phil said. Howard just shrugged petulantly. Thank you Howard Stark for making this easier for him.

Phil nodded once as he walked out the room, closing the door behind him. And then he wasted absolutely no time getting the fuck out of there. He left the suite and ran down the hall towards the elevator, than thought better of it, least FRIDAY tried to stop him, and took the stairs. Once in the basement, he jumped Lola, and took off.

As he flew down the street, Phil felt a pang of guilt. But then he thought about all the hell that was to come with trying to deal with an cantankerous, irascible, and quite frankly, brutish submissive and he brushed the guilt off, convincing himself it was the best for the both of them and shot Tony a text, stating he was through being Howard’s heat partner, then turned his phone off so Tony couldn’t call him.

-

Tony sighed in content when he reached the communal living room and FRIDAY informed him that the omegas were still in preheat and that they all (expect Sam) pretty much disobeyed his order about going to their rooms but that was perfectly fine. The only person closest to a full heat was Sam and he was about fourteen hours away. Tony decided to catch a nap, hoping it would improve his mood for Sam. He was always a darling. The only cooperative omega on the team and Tony didn’t want to be an asshole to him.

So Tony traveled up to his penthouse and the second his head hit the pillow, FRIDAY informed him that Phil sent him a text, explaining the crash of personalities between his dad and him and that he would no longer like to be Howard’s heat partner.

Tony was furious but he only calmly turned to stare at the ceiling. He knew this day was coming. And he knew he would have to find someone else to partner with his dad. And good fucking luck finding someone to do that. He asked FRIDAY how long before his dad reached the danger zone. She told him ten hours. Tony decided to sleep for five of those and deal with it later.

For one crazy second, he wondered should he alert his dad that Phil was forever gone but he put the thought aside. The only was his dad wouldn’t know that Phil was gone would be that the beta never told him and Phil wouldn’t do that. Leaving an omega waiting, even one such as his dad, and not coming back would make them feel abandoned, especially in heat. So Tony just turned over, and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1).


End file.
